Exo's KIU Log
by ExotheBoss
Summary: Exo's way of keeping track of this adventure. I'm bad at summaries. I need suggestions.
1. KIU Logness

_SURPRISE! It's a little side story I've been working on! This is gonna be Exo's log. It will have one-shots, light vs. dark matches, free- for-all s, and some inside stuff. You can also send in suggestions by review or PM! Only a few rules: It must work with the current plot in my KIU adventure story. I will NOT accept new OC's. Nothing inappropriate please. Okay here we go. ENJOY!_

Dear Diary,

Okay that was weird. Lemme try something else.

July 20, 500 BC

I'm writing in this log given to me by Mars. Today, we slayed Pandora and made new enemies. Sounds like a normal day, but the new enemies were dark copies of our self. I'm hoping we're not going to have to go by the old proverb. 'Conquer thyself.' Anyway I learned some new things today. I like Ixchel and Skye but dislike Kiyuga and Muse. I now hate Brawndo and I think Pit can't read.

Skye and Ixchel are hard workers, friendly, and Ixchel has good tastes. Kiyuga is mercenary and I think I need to take him down a peg. Muse is okay. I don't know why she hates Eos but Pit said something about destroying her family. She insisted that we keep her a secret from Eos.

I also finished throwing away all Brawndo and making Palutena swear that she wouldn't get more. Skyworld was a wreck when we got back. Rio, Dark, Eos, and Palutena were all face down when we arrived. They all have headaches and are in bed now. **Never** again.

Pit said something about light vs dark and free for alls so at least will have something to do while Palutena schemes.

PS I'm having these weird flashes. I don't know what they mean. I'm hoping to ask Mars about them later. He doesn't actually seem too bad. I guess that's it for today.

_I know it's short. Chapters will get longer. I need suggestions and stuff. Please give me feedback and suggestions and… Keep readin'!_


	2. The Sisterly Battle

_Welcome to another chapter of Exo's KIU log! The teams were picked by my secretary randomly. LETSA GO!_

June 23, 500 BC

Today we fought are evil counterparts, I learned a dark secret, and we settled a sisterly fight.

After fighting my evil self, I'm beginning to question my trust in Mars. Wow, that was deep. I need to talk about the Light vs. Dark battle.

When we got back, we all collapsed. It was weird. Most of us were barely hurt. It felt like we beat each other up. Anyway, after that we had to restrain Eos from killing Muse. Eos was babbling about stealing powers and stuff. I think it was hard for her to realize that her own nightmare was herself. Her nightmare was an insane, power-hungry, evil, she-devil.

We decided to settle their argument with a little Team Death match angel-style. Light vs. Dark match.

Pit and I were the angels. I was with the dark team. Oddly, Muse was the captain of the dark team and Eos was the captain of the light team. Eos had picked Naughtia and Ixchel. Muse had picked Kiyuga and Rio. The stadium was an area called The Rail Temple. It had broken temple like structures with grind rails that led everywhere. The match began.

Pit and I sat up inside control towers like Palutena. Palutena made the two captains shake hands. After we got them to stop squeezing each other's hands two the point of breaking, the countdown started.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Palutena yelled.

"Okay guys, the light team is splitting up. Naughtia is going left and Ixchel is going right. Both of them are going by land not grind rail. Eos is waiting for you, Muse, on that island in the center," I informed them.

"Right," Muse agreed, "Light Team, move out!"

Rio went to face Ixchel while Kiyuga met with Naughtia.

Kiyuga peeked around a crumbling structure. He yelped and ducked back behind it as an orb staff shot zipped past him. Kiyuga questioned his sanity before running out and charging Naughtia. He was blasted a lot. He barely got a hit on her.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he flew back into the air and disappeared in a ball of light. I cringed up in the booth.

"Sorry, Kiyuga," I apologized. I only got swearing as my reply.

Rio was sword-fighting with Ixchel. They were both tired but Ixchel made a tiny mistake. Rio jabbed him and he flew back and disappeared in a ball of light. Rio fist-pumped but looked pretty exhausted.

Muse was surfing a grind rail and shooting at the enemy team when she landed on the circular platform with Eos. Pit and I had to keep a close watch to make sure Eos didn't try to steal powers and stuff. Eos began by swinging her Aquarius Blade and causing waves of water to smash into Muse. Muse was blown back and shot off of the platform. She hit the ground flat on her back. I definitely cringed at that. She moaned and transformed into a ball of light.

I scratched my head and thought of a new strategy.

"Muse, instead of meeting with Eos, use your Music Bow from far away. You have more range. Kiyuga and Rio, switch targets. I'm respawning you two," I informed them.

They all appeared in a pillar of light and a swirl of feathers.

"Take two," Muse said under her breath.

Rio hid behind the same structure as Kiyuga did before. When Rio peeked around and saw Naughtia aiming, she fired before Naughtia could. Naughtia was blown back and Rio was on her before she could recover. Naughtia disappeared in a ball of light.

Kiyuga hopped on a grind rail and rid it to Ixchel's location. He blasted Ixchel with Exploding Tiger Eyes before Ixchel could use his Z-saber. Kiyuga swiped at him with one claw, but Ixchel made a desperate block. Kiyuga smiled evilly and stabbed him with the other claw. Ixchel gasped and fell on his back. He soon disappeared.

Muse sniped Eos from a distance. Eos wailed and flew back into a ball of light.

Ixchel was sneaking up behind Rio. He easily walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rio turned, swinging Blazing Fury, but was too late as Ixchel sliced at her. Rio groaned and stumbled around before transform into a ball of light.

Suddenly, Palutena's voice was heard all over the field.

"Let's make this interesting," she said.

Lightning shot down and engulfed Muse and Eos. They both screeched and disappeared. The reactions from everyone were as followed:

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I was thinking about how stupid Palutena was until a red button started blinking in the control tower. A robotic female voice was also heard.

"Both Team Life Gauges have been depleted. Angels are on the way," said the voice.

I hit the button and Muse appeared next to me. I concentrated and Muse got a halo, big pure white angel wings, and she started to glow.

I grabbed my wolf claws and knelt before her.

"You're in charge now, Dark Angel," I told her with a smile. She smiled back and teleported us to the field.

"I will destroy Eos," she vowed. She charged into battle. I joined the other Dark Team members and defended Muse. We picked off others and worked to take out Eos. Muse stopped us.

"This is my battle. Handle the others and I will take care of Eos," she told us. We all nodded and resumed operation Take Out Pit, Naughtia, and Ixchel.

Muse met on the center platform with Eos. Eos smiled evilly and Muse readied her weapon. I overheard their conversation.

"It ends here, Eos. No more power stealing. No more murder. No more fear," Muse declared, striking out on the last one.

"Whatever you say, sister dear, whatever you say," Eos hissed back, counterstriking.

"If I don't win this fight, my team mates will come to my aid. If they don't win this fight, Palutena will aid them. If she doesn't strike you down, Anubis will," Muse said, hitting hard on the last name. Eos' eyes narrowed into slits at the name of the God of Death.

"That's what you think. Anubis is at the bottom of the ocean. Medusa told me that," Eos said. At that point, everyone stopped.

"Did you say Medusa?" Rio growled.

"What's wrong? She said that to me to try and persuade me to join her. I happily turned her down," Eos said. Everyone went back to fighting.

"You don't know that Medusa has tricked you," Muse said, enjoying the way Eos' eyes widened at that, "You also don't know that you are finished."

Muse kicked Eos over the side of the platform. Eos shrieked and grabbed onto Muse's leg. They both screamed and clawed at each other as they fell towards a bottomless pit that surrounded the platform. The teams stopped fighting.

Two towers of light shout out of the death point of the two angels.

"Is it a tie?" Rio asked.

"It can't be. I was a boss," Naughtia bragged.

"Attention, teams," Palutena's voice announced, "Slow-motion replay has determined that Eos passed the death point first. The Dark Team wins!"

We cheered and celebrated with some celestial ice cream. We didn't celebrate for long because Muse and Eos were already arguing again. I guess we're gonna have a Cherubot Wrestling Match soon or something. I guess that's it for tomorrow.

_That was Anubis's suggestion. I need suggestions. I'm going to use one of my ideas for the next one but I still need suggestions! As always… Keep Readin'!_


	3. My Slasher Side

_Hey I just realized that the dates of my last log(s) were wrong the last one should have been July 23, 500 BC. Anyway… I like this chappie. I got my slasher in… ENJOY!_

August 2, 500 BC

We just got back from the Seafloor Palace. Cloak didn't though. He came back an hour after us looking depressed. Oh well, It probably has nothing to do with us. Maybe he's got lady troubles over Palutena. Yeah, I saw that look he had. Anyway, I'm off to the beach party. Insert something else as if I cared.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god! This is Palutena the Goddess of Light! I'm writing this in case the celestial police show up too late. Is this Exo's? Whatever he can't care about it in the state he's in. Okay, I'm going to retell what happened tonight so that the police will know if I'm dead when they show up.

We were down at the beach. I had warped my palace there for easy access. Everyone was having a good time. There was a game of volleyball, some marshmallows, dancing, games, and other party crap. The sun was getting low. Most of us were on the beach having fun and cheering on the surfers.

Pit, Exo, Cloak, and Anubis were surfing. Exo and Pit were barely staying on their boards. Anubis and Cloak were doing tricks and stuff. It was fun. Until…

Suddenly, some huge tentacles shot out of the water. The surfers panicked. Exo and Anubis fell off their boards. Cloak tried to get out of there. Pit was still miraculously on his board, paralyzed.

The tentacles grabbed them and pulled them underwater. Some bubbles floated to the surface. The bubbles got closer to the shore. Suddenly a horrible monster with a shark's head, big tentacles, and red glowing eyes walked out of the water. The sun had gone down now and an eerie thick fog had blown in.

We saw four inert bodies in the grasp of the tentacles. The monster dropped them and they slowly got to their feet, but they had glowing red eyes. We all screamed and ran for the palace. Exo tackled Rio and carried her into fog. A tentacle shot out of the fog and grabbed Muse she shrieked as she was pulled into the mist. Kiyuga tripped and Cloak grabbed him.

"C'mon, bro," Cloak said in some demonic voice.

Anubis and Pit hissed and chased us back to the palace. We could no longer hear the screams of those who got captured. The rest of us dashed inside and hid in my bedroom. We barred and locked the door.

"Okay, there has to be some logical explanation for this," Xiaolung said in an effort to calm everyone.

"Are you kidding?! They're fuckin' zombie demons now and we're all gonna die!" Naughtia said hysterically.

"I won't give in," Skye whimpered.

"Rio… my sister," Dark whispered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"It's the pizza guy!" Eos said happily.

"Or it could be them!" Naughtia reminded her.

"No it has to be him. If it is him, we can use his chariot to get out of here," I said.

"Why don't you use you're goddess powers?" Ixchel said in a barely audible voice.

I nodded and concentrated. I sobbed and told them that something was interfering! The doorbell rang again.

"Okay, fine. We'll split into two groups. One will go and see if it is the pizza guy and the other will stay here in case… it's not the pizza guy," Dark said.

Dark volunteered to be in the first group. Naughtia, Eos, and I decided to join her.

We crept down the stairs. I looked around for zombie demons and saw none. I signaled the others to follow. We quickly flung the front door open to see the pizza guy with his hat low and over his eyes.

"Oh thank Dyntos you're here!" I cried.

"Here are your large pizzas," he said in a raspy voice.

"You don't understand," I said. We explained quickly what had happened.

"Oh, I've seen those things before," the delivery boy said.

"You have?" Naughtia asked.

"Every time I look in a mirror," the delivery 'boy' giggled evilly. 'He' lifted the cap a little to let a lock of pink hair show. Rio smirked at us evilly with red glowing eyes for a millisecond and then lunged at Dark. She pulled Dark out onto the stoop and started to bite her. We screamed and slammed the door. Naughtia locked it.

"What about Dark?!" Eos asked as if she had a heart.

"She's gone now," Naughtia quipped. Suddenly, the screaming outside stopped. There was a slow knock at the door.

"Oh Palutena! Please open the door," came Dark's voice in a sweet tone.

Naughtia saw a sword over my fireplace. There was louder knocking now.

"Open up, please."

Naughtia ran over, took the sword, and jimmy-rigged the door with it so it wouldn't open. Suddenly, a hand smashed through the glass.

"OPEN UP!" said one of the sister's demon voices.

We screamed but the door didn't budge.

"Phew," Eos said.

"We're not done yet," Naughtia said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," I said.

Suddenly, there was some screaming and pounding of running feet upstairs! We cautiously sneaked back up the stairs. I turned the corner to peer in the bedroom and was disturbed. Skye was pinned to the wall by Cloak's Aquarius Blade. She saw us with widened eyes. She was pale from… the red stuff that was coming from the wound.

"Help… me," she gasped out. Then she made a choking sound and her eyes started to turn red. She pulled the sword out of herself and growled at us. We let out a cliché girl scream. We ran down the stairs and ran into Xiaolung and Ixchel.

"What happened?" Ixchel cried.

"MOVE! Angry undead Skye!" Eos warned them. Skye was at the top steps. The two boy angels started running after us. Skye snarled and threw the Aquarius Blade down. It nicked Ixchel's calf when he turned to run. He cried out and fell to a knee. Xiaolung dashed back and helped him catch up.

We ran down to the basement. Naughtia seemed reluctant about going down there.

"This is the worst spot to be!" she cried.

"According to what?" I asked hysterically.

"Horror/Slasher movies! The only places above this are a closet and a dark basement!" she retorted, "And where is Eos?"

Suddenly, the power died. I hate using 'died' right now. Ixchel was wincing. He was sweating and turning pale.

"I… don't… feel… good," he stuttered.

"Ixchel you have to fight it!" Naughtia said

"Or you could embrace it!" said a voice that came from glowing red eyes at the top of the basement stairs, "I know I did!"

"Eos," Xiaolung whispered.

"I also was kind enough to invite our friends, Dark and Rio in," Eos continued in her demon voice. Two more pairs of red eyes appeared.

"It's not nice to leave your friends out in the cold, Palutena!" hissed Rio.

"Or desert your friends!" added Dark.

I noticed that everyone had shied away in the darkness. Ixchel gave out a groan that turned into a roar.

"I feel better now," Ixchel said in a demonic voice.

Naughtia being Naughtia used Celestial Firework right next to Xiaolung.

"Oh you little-," Xiaolung started. Before he could finish, Ixchel and the others were at his throat.

Naughtia grabbed me by the hand and dashed up the stairs.

"You just-," I started.

"I don't care! It was him or one of us and it wasn't gonna be me," she said coldly.

We were running to the beach. We ran out the sliding glass doors when something grabbed Naughtia. Exo and Pit grunted with glee from the ground. They had been lying in the darkness surrounding the door. They had grabbed Naughtia's ankles. They pulled her down and then into the darkness.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as they pulled her in to be zombifyed.

I ran as fast as I could, but I saw this diary left on the table on the patio. I grabbed it and hid behind a dune to write this. I hope that I will live. I feel like the other's deaths are my fault. I wish that- Wait, someone's coming! If this is my last stand then I hope I die quick! Good bye world.

! I can't believe we got her. It was so easy to! She played write into our trap! I got my journal back. JOURNAL. Yeah, we got her before she could call the police. Then we would've been in trouble. Our prank worked.

Yeah, prank. What you thought she was a demon zombie as she says? Heheh that literally is what she said. Anyway, we got her. It was a prank for getting more Brawndo after we said no. The blood was ketch-up. The Aquarius Blade didn't hurt Skye or Ixchel because its water. Duh.

The red glowing eyes, demon voice and other scary stuff like no power and no goddess power was from Mars. Apparently, he excels in demons and stuff.

The monster came from Poseidon. He made it just for us. It's actually domestic, house-broken, and amazing at chess. XD

How Pit and I learned how to surf was a divine miracle. That's the only thing supernatural today. This was so good that Mars recorded it on God-o-vision and is sending it to a movie company and FaceBrawl. What is FaceBrawl?

I guess that's it for today, dear journal. Until tomorrow.

_OH YEAH! I DID IT IN ONE HOUR! NOT ONE DAY! I hope you enjoy! I still need some more suggestions. I wanna have an idea of what to do for the next couple of chapters for plot orderliness. Derp. I guess that's it. Oh wait review question answering time!_

_Shadow Wolf: Mars was talking to you about your complaint about some name calling._

_Eos: Eos is the most normal dark side because she is her own nightmare. What's scarier than a family-murdering goddess?_

_Keep Readin'!_


	4. House Football

_Okay this is Gnat1's suggestion. It's sort of a parody of SpongeBob. Also I will be using Eos' suggestion next and then it's DATE NIGHT! If yo character has a crush plz send in what you want there date to be like. E.G. dancing, a complete disaster, etc. If yo OC doesn't have a crush and you want to change that send in a crush and what you want your date to be like. If you don't say what you want your date to be like I will NOT use you OC. Got it? Well… ENJOY!_

August, 3, 500 B.C.

We just got back from space pirates, some major drama, and our almost-deaths.

I had another flash today triggered by the word 'space-pirate'. I saw the woman in armor. It looked like I dated her. There was something about ToD and the black thing in white. I don't know. I just hope that everything becomes clear.

Pit is pretty shaken by his crush loss. I hope that he will either get over it or try to win her back. He's locked himself up. We haven't told him about the Three Sacred Treasures. Maybe he'll lose himself in his work I guess.

Palutena also tried to beat the crap out of us. I think we should take her to a therapist. And remove the weapons she has in her bedroom.

Now, about our almost deaths. We decided to play the favorite game of all boys. House-football. We went to go cheer up Pit. All the boys. Xiaolung, Ixchel, Kiyuga, Anubis, Cloak, and I knocked on Pit's door.

Silence.

"Pit, we're gonna play house football. You wanna play?" I asked.

"Maybe in a year… or two," came the reply.

"Okay we'll wait," Kiyuga said sarcastically while he was walking away. Ixchel lightly punched him.

"Alright, if you change your mind, we're downstairs," Xiaolung said gently.

We ran into Palutena on the way down.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"We're gonna play house football," Anubis told her.

"Okay, just don't break anything or I'LL TEAR YOUR WINGS OFF AND FORCE-FEED THEM TO YOU," she said with red eyes. She waved and gave us a smile before heading for the door.

"I'm off to the therapist," she said. The door slammed behind her.

Cloak turned to us.

"The stakes are high," he said.

"Gee, Palutena sure has a lot of expensive treasures to break," Xiaolung said.

"Should we move it?" Anubis asked.

"No way! We're not playing this to move stuff," Kiyuga said angrily.

"Dude, we're not even playing yet," Cloak said.

"Good. Just don't play with me," Kiyuga said crossing his arms.

"Okay…"I said.

"Well, I guess we should kick off," Ixchel said nervously.

"And try not to break any of these expensive treasures," Anubis added.

"Or Palutena will cut or wings off," Kiyuga said while fidgeting.

"And make us eat them," Xiaolung said.

Anubis went long and aimed my kick.

"Careful, Exo. Careful, Exo. Careful, Exo. Careful, Exo. Careful, Exo. Careful, Exo! CAREFUL, EXO!" Cloak screamed.

"Dude, I already kicked off," I told him.

"Now it's my turn!" Ixchel said. He threw a rocket at Palutena's china closet. I jumped just in time to stop it.

"Well that was a rip-off," Ixchel said.

"Maybe I should do this one," Xiaolung mumbled. He took it and lined up for Kiyuga.

He threw it and it was headed for a couple of book shelves full of treasures.

"AAH!"

It flew through spaces in the bookshelf, narrowly missing everything.

Kiyuga kicked it up high in an uncontrolled spiral.

"Yeah," he said coolly, "OH SHIT!"

"What could be worse than that?!" I asked.

"Oh, I know," Cloak said with an epic face. He kicked it up again.

"Twice the uncontrollableness," He said happily.

"I don't think this could get worse," I announced.

"Nonsense!" Ixchel and Anubis replied as they flew up and batted it around.

"NO!" everyone on the ground said.

The ball fell, swerved, spun, circled, and dodged almost everything.

I cracked one eyelid open.

"Wow, it missed everything. Palutena will be so- OH FUCK!" I said noticing something.

I ran up to a plate that was shown off on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Do you guys know what this is?" I said panicking.

"Hmm… It's a plate! I win!" Xiaolung cried.

"It's not just a plate! It's Palutena's Goddess of the Year Award. And we cracked it," Ixchel said.

"I think you're overreacting. I see no crack," Anubis said calmly.

"Okay, this isn't a problem. Maybe I can press it together to make it less noticeable," I said. I tried that but it cracked more. I panicked and pressed harder. It cracked a lot.

"Oh, now I see it," Anubis said.

"We're dead," I said giving up. We all imagined us strapped in chairs with centurions stuffing our faces while Palutena happily sipped tea by the fireplace.

"AHHHH!" we said hugging our wings.

"Wait! All we have to do is fix the crack and Palutena won't know," Xiaolung said.

Cue the montage of our stupidity.

Ixchel poked his head out of the dish washer.

"Did it work?" Xiaolung asked.

"Nope," Ixchel said.

Xiaolung flinched as he was hit by staple from the staple gun.

"Did it work?" Anubis asked.

"No," Xiaolung said in reply.

Anubis cringed as he tore another strip of Duct Tape off of his skin.

"Did it work bro?" Cloak asked.

"No," Anubis said sadly.

Cloak cried out as hot glue poured onto his skin.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"No, dude," Cloak said, disappointed.

Kiyuga finished spraying the plate with tar.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No," I said as the hot tar seeped onto my skin.

I kept using random tools on it.

"Wait, Exo," Ixchel said, "We're not cavemen. We have technology."

He smashed the plate with Palutena's computer.

"It didn't work," I said.

"This is all Palutena's fault. Why would you display a stupid plate in the first place? It's not like the plate looks different than the ones we eat off. You might as well reach into the cabinet, take out a plate, and put it on the mantle," Kiyuga ranted. Light bulb.

"Hurry, Xiaolung, go into the cabinet," I ordered.

"I don't see where you're going with this," Xiaolung complained, "Oh hey a plate."

"Our wings are saved. All we need to do is… NO!" I said.

Xiaolung dropped the plate. It didn't break.

"Pick it up! Pick it up!" Ixchel said panicking.

Kiyuga picked it up and dropped it.

"No… wait it didn't break! Pick it up!" Anubis yelled.

Cloak picked it up and tried to show off by spinning it, but it fell and broke.

"Son of a gun," I mumbled, "Okay, we still have time! Be strong, guys. Don't panic. Panic is the enemy."

Our dark copies flew down on the other side of the glass we were staring into. Palutena could be heard singing outside.

"You're on your own," the copies said before taking off.

"Hurry, guys! Put the plate back! I have an idea," I said hurriedly.

We shut off the lights and stuff before Palutena walked in. She entered and saw us. We gave our most innocent smiles.

"You guys look like you have a dirty little secret," she said. We paled.

"Ha! I'm just messin' with ya," she said looking around, "Good job, guys. No broken stuff."

"Yeah, well we're just gonna go play video games, ma'am," Cloak said as we started to walk away.

"HOLY HALOS! Look what you did!" Palutena shouted.

We all got on our knees and begged for mercy.

"Why would I hurt you for dusting my treasures? That's real nice," she said happily, "GREAT GODS ABOVE! What have you done?"

"We didn't do it!" I yelped.

"Oh so the kitchen just mopped itself, right?" she said smiling, "You guys are awesome. OH MY DYNTOS! You messed up my plate…"

She ran over to a model of the earth. She adjusted North America.

"All of these continental plates were perfectly aligned!And you thought I wouldn't notice," She said with a smirk, "Well you guys are free to go just- oof!"

She ran into some plates I put in front of the real one.

"I don't remember these plates being here. In fact, I don't remember this one at all. Or this one. Or this on. Or this one. Or this one. Exo, what are you doing?" she asked.

I was lying in front of the plate.

"Oh, you know. Just lying around the house," I said with a smile.

"Boo!" Ixchel said.

"Get down," she commanded.

I stretched my feet to the floor.

"Okay now you're being ridiculous," Palutena said wearily. She pulled me down.

"NO! DON"T LOOK! IT'S A TRICK!" we all screamed.

"Did you idiots crack my award and then draw on it with crayon to make it look like a design?" Palutena asked angrily.

We turned to Xiaolung.

"I thought she'd buy it," he said meekly.

"You know what I'm gonna do now?" She said with rage.

"Cut our wings off," I said quietly.

"I hope mine taste like chicken," Anubis said weakly.

She licked the plate and it magically fixed.

"Goddess saliva fixes everything," she said happily, "i was just messin' with you guys."

She started laughing at us and making fun of us. We turned away and started for the game room.

"I want some ice cream," Cloak mumbled.

"Pit ate it all," Anubis said acidly.

"Let's just go play White Ops," I mumbled.

We pretty much moped around for the rest of the day, angry at her.

I guess that's it. See ya tomorrow.

_Nothin to say. Just… Keep Readin'!_


	5. A Dinner with the War God

_YAY I FINISHED THE FREAKIN CHAPTER! Medusa's Final Battle was 25 pages long on Microsoft word and OVER 6000 words. So this is Eos' suggestion. Next is DATE NITE! I urge you to SEND IN A CRUSH IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I don't want anybody to be like 'Aw I missed date night…' Okay… ENJOY!_

August 4, 500 BC

We got back from the 'Final Battle', met our new arch-nemesis, and had dinner with the War God. Yay.

I had a weird transformation with Mars and figured out that he also goes by The…Bo..ss. Ugh something is willing me not to write that.

Our new arch-nemesis is some dumbass god named Hades. This should be fun. Apparently he's way more powerful and made Medusa.

Mars invited us to dinner. I blame Eos.

He invited us over as soon as Hades disappeared. His palace was made of red brick and there was a wicked thunderstorm around it.

Palutena didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Yeah, uh see you… whenever I see you."

We teleported into the foyer. There were suits of armor with holes in them, various weapons or trophies mounted on the walls, and a bookshelf that was completely dedicated to war.

"Welcome!" Mars said. He was dressed in purple pants, a white under shirt with a purple sports coat, a black tie, and a purple fedora pulled over his eyes like Count Bleck.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the castle while my servants prepare dinner?"

"Whatever," I said.

"Why not," Naughtia said rolling her eyes.

"Umm… no?" Muse tried.

"YES!" Eos shouted.

"Actually, let's see who can stay the longest," I whispered to the others. Everyone nodded and bets were placed.

Mars led us down a long red corridor.

"These suits of armor were from that war last Tuesday. Be careful, some are haunted," Mars said casually.

Suddenly, one with a huge axe took a swing at Xiaolung. He paled and backed away. The armor got off its pedestal before chasing him back towards the foyer.

"One down, twelve to go," Eos whispered gleefully.

"Next, we have the green house," Mas said ignoring Xiaolung's possible demise, "Be careful, most are poisonous and some can bite."

A giant Venus fly-trap bent down and growled at Cloak. He punched it. It growled louder before spitting acid on him.

"AAAAAAHHHH, BRO!" he said while running back where we came from.

"Tsk, Tsk," Mars said with an evil grin, "Moving on. Next, we have my library."

A huge room with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves was Mars' library. Rio went over and picked a book off a shelf. It was called 'The Encyclopedia of Weapons'. When she opened it, a tranquillizer dart gun poked out of it.

"Uh-oh," she said before it shot her right between the eyes. A ghost librarian dragged her inert body out of the room.

Dark tried to stop the ghost but another flew into her. Dark's eyes turned red and she helped the other ghost drag Rio out.

"Our next stop is the pool," Mars said gesturing to an indoor pool area with red 'water'.

"Is that… blood?" I asked.

"I dunno," Mars said.

Eos cannonballed. She surfaced, spitting out 'water'.

"It's blood," she said happily.

"That's nasty!" Skye said before running for an exit.

"She did look a little green," Mars mused.

We almost walked down a hallway, but Mars stopped us.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN THERE!" Mars screamed. We turned around and went a different way.

That place looked familiar. I remember walking... there... and a... portal? I'm getting a headache while I'm thinking about it.

A skeleton walked in and whispered something in Mars' ear.

"Ahh, dinner is almost ready," the War God said happily, "Let's head to our last stops: the kitchen and dining hall!"

The kitchen was pretty normal. It had push doors t that entered the dining hall. Mars led them into the kitchen.

"I hate to say it, but how much longer 'til dinner?" I asked impatiently.

"30 minutes if I was a normal person," Mars said casually.

"If you were a normal person?" Muse asked.

"I'm a god," Mars explained before blasting the raw meat on the counter with laser vision. It now looked perfectly done. Suddenly, a giant butcher knife floated up and tried to stab Ixchel. Ixchel ducked before it chased him out of the kitchen.

"I will prepare the rest of the dinner. You can all take your seats in the dining hall," Mars said over his shoulder as he cooked.

The dining hall was like a ballroom. It had intricate red designs on the floor, yellow chandeliers that gave off black light, hugantic windows that showed battle scenes.

There were name cards at the table. For some reason, there were only enough seats for us remaining angels and Mars. Suspicion.

Muse and I sat next to the head of the table, which was saved for Mars. Muse squirmed a little and I rolled my eyes. Eos' seat was on the other side of Muse. Anubis was next to Eos. Naughtia was next to me and across from Eos. Next to Naughtia was Kiyuga. Pit sat at the other end of the table.

Mars strode out of the kitchen and sat in his place. Muse scooted her chair away from his. He scooted closer to her. Muse sighed.

"Dinner is served," Mars said before cackling evilly.

Skeleton warriors came out of the kitchen dressed like waiters. Some had weaponry lodged in ribs.

They put the plates down and removed that weird silver half-dome. Dinner was blackened chicken, mashed potatoes, buttered crescent rolls, and a bloody handprint. The chicken looked like it was slaughtered on the plate.

"Dig in," Mars said gleefully.

Eos shrugged. She took a bite and smiled.

"It's great!" she said before stuffing her face.

"Eos great or normal great?" Pit asked.

"I think Anubis should check to see if it's good for you wusses," Eos said.

"Um, I don't want to- ULP!" Anubis said before Eos shoved a piece of the chicken in his mouth. She moved his mouth with her hands.

"Omnomnomnom and swallow," Eos said evilly before slapping him so he would swallow.

I expected Anubis to pass out, puke, or turn into a monster.

"It's actually… not bad," Anubis said before eating some more.

Mars had ignored our comments and tests. He was eating happily.

"The bloody handprint is actually cranberry sauce," Muse announced.

"Mmm…" Pit moaned through the potatoes.

"How 'bout we play a game?" Mars said after dinner.

"Can we not?" Kiyuga asked. Mars transformed into a giant flaming demon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"OKAY!" Kiyuga yielded.

"It's called Extreme Karaoke," Mars said while tenting his fingers. Muse paled.

"The rules are: sing, don't be suckish, and dodge the knives that the Skeleton Judges throw at you if you are suckish," Mars said pointing to three skeletons dressed like AI judges.

"Muse and Eos can go first! The song is one that was posted online recently. It's called…" he looked around grinning evilly, "Eos and I Know It. Muse first!"

Muse tried to sing the hilarious song but couldn't remember the lyrics. The skeletons opened fire. Muse ran screaming from the dining hall.

"GAME OVER! Eos wins!" Mars announced, "I'm gonna get desert. You stay here."

As soon as he left, there was the sound of boards being ripped off walls. Suddenly, zombie hands clawed through the walls. Zombies walked in and growled. Eos didn't seem fazed.

A zombie grunted.

"Hello, my name is Eos!" the Dawn Goddess said happily.

The zombie groaned.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred!"

The zombie howled.

"I do use that shampoo!"

Suddenly, a zombie bit Kiyuga.

"AAAAH!" He said before running out of the magnificent room. A few zombies stumbled after him.

Mars walked in.

"Oh hey guys!" the War God said addressing the undead.

"I'm gonna go get Muse," Anubis mumbled. Mars snapped his fingers and Anubis randomly caught on fire. He screamed and ran.

"That wasn't very nice," I said through gritted teeth.

"What wasn't nice?" Mars said, playing dumb, "Oh yeah, I forgot! You zombies aren't supposed to be in this fanfic! You have to wait until HE writes yours!"

He disintegrated the zombies with laser eyes.

"That's it! I'm getting out of here!" Naughtia said before storming out. Mars snapped his fingers and some skeleton warriors followed the angry angel out.

Pit turned to me.

"I think we should leave," he whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mars said in demon mode. The god shot a weird magic laser at Pit. He started swatting around him as if a swarm of bugs was attacking. He too ran from the dining hall.

"And then there was two," Mars said deviously.

"That's it! I'm out of here, too! You disgust me," I shouted to my patron. This wasn't wise in hind-sight. He made a Sinistew appear. I DO NOT want to talk about that either. Muse and Eos already have their suspicions when Kiyuga told them.

I made my way outside after that incident. Everyone was waiting in a chariot Palutena had sent.

Everyone was grumbling or in a state of shock, possession, fear, or complete fury.

"What happened to you-," I started.

"WE DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" they shouted back.

"Hey, I'll just give you a ride home," Mars said. He warped us above Palutena's Kitchen. We crashed through the ceiling. Palutena slowly looked up from her "Good Palace-Keeping" magazine.

"Oh look," she said slowly with an eye twitch, "They're back." Her eyes started glowing and she sent us to our rooms. ?

Eos showed up thirty seconds later. Apparently, her torture was leaving. That's it. I'm going to bed.

_Ok Tobuscus outro. _

_THANKS FOR READING! IF YOU READ THIS, REVIEWED THIS, OR READ THE LAST CHAPTER; BLESS YO FACE. IF YOU SNEEZED DURING THIS CHAPTER, BLESS YOU! KEEP READIN'! *boop*_

_*Mars pulls up in the getaway vehic- I mean, a car. Exo beckons to get in*_

_Ps. I'm also going on a week Hiatus. *dodges weapons being thrown at me* DON'T KILL ME! OH SHIT! *gets in car* DRIVE! _


	6. Date night

_Favorite chapter of the log so far! I can use more plot devices and stuff! YAY! I would also like to thank those who have subscribed or fav'd me. I can't list you because my inbox freaked and deleted everything. YAY STUFF THAT DOESN'T FOOPING WORK! Please enjoy…_

August 5, 500 B.C.

Tonight is date night. I don't remember most of the volcano, and Mars is taking my log for the night so he can do a 'narration' or something. Well, I guess I can't ask anyone on a date because I think I'm with the pretty robo-lady. Oh well, there's always video games.

This is Mars. I'm going to use a vanish spell and narrate for the higher being. I'm also gonna give Exo a surprise. Yay.

Up first was Anubis. Palutena snapped her fingers and a portal opened. A girl with pale skin, a plate with an arrow carved into it worn ninja style, purple elbow-length hair, and a royal blue dress stepped out. She smiled when she saw Anubis and they walked outside together. They danced on the terrace. After a few dances, courtesy of my Ipod, Anubis flew her gently off to the movies.

Let's let them enjoy that while I narrate something else.

Naughtia was sitting outside on another balcony. (Not the one Anubis and Artemis were dancing on) Her feet were up on the table and she was staring off into the night sky. I didn't need to use telepathy to guess what or whom she was thinking about.

"Hey," said a voice from the shadow behind her.

Naughtia whirled around, orb staff ready to fire. She soon recognized the face and relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Well, we Dark Copies have some sort of empathy with our light copies. Dark Naughtia conveyed your thoughts to me. I have no idea why though," said Dark Pit, stepping from the shadows.

"So you know…about…"

"Yes, I know every bit about your crush on me."

"Oh…" Naughtia said while blushing and looking at her shoes.

"So… wanna go to a café la magique?"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," Dark Pit said with a chuckle.

"Yes, definetly!"

So, they flew off hand in hand as a cliché EvilxGood couple.

Moving on.

Palutena opened another portal and Minua, God of Time, stepped out. He had red hair, green eyes, a white t-shirt, and jeans. They smiled and hugged then went to dance somewhere. It was very much like Anubis and Artemis because I played the same music for them.

After that, they went down to the beach and Muse sang a love song to him.

Aw…

That's digusting.

Anyway…

Skye noticed Pit moping around. He was staring at a blank TV screen. Skye walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he said in a hollow voice.

"Listen, I know you're really interested in your favorite show there, but you wanna go catch the midnight showing of Derp vs. Monster?" she asked the depressed angel.

A glint appeared in Pit's eyes. He smiled at Skye.

"That'd be cool," he said.

"Last one there pays for the tickets!" Skye yelled. She ran for the newly-fixed door.

"You better bring your wallet!" Pit yelled a couple steps behind her.

After watching various scenes of derps and monsters, the two started throwing popcorn at each other until they were 'asked' to leave the theater.

"See? You can have fun without Dark," Skye said to him as they walked out of the lobby. The glint left.

"Y-yeah," Pit said, now unsmiling.

Skye cursed herself as she noticed Pit's mood swing. She searched for something to cheer him up.

"Hey look! A playground!" Skye said while pulling Pit along with her to said playground.

After a few minutes of coaxing, Skye got Pit to swing next to her on the swing set. Pit was smiling and laughing now. Skye was, too.

Ugh, a new couple. Joy.

Mariah wearing a black and white dress, with light green heels and blonde spiky hair.

On to the next barf fest.

Ixchel stood nervously by the portal. Suddenly, a girl with blonde spiky hair who wore a black and white dress and green heels stepped out of the portal.

She looked around until she saw Ixchel. She smiled as soon as their eyes met. They hugged and went off for a romantic night. (gag)

Ixchel took her to a concert where they had lots of fun. After that, they had dinner and danced a little. Finally, they sat out the beach watching the moon and stars not too far from Muse and Minua. I'm so happy for them can't you tell.

Next…

Eos was strolling around the mortal world when she found a nightclub. She smiled deviously. A police officer gasped in the background.

Eos walked inside. She danced through the crowd of mortals. Some recognized her and ran away. Her face lit up when she saw who she was looking for.

"Hey, Eos," Magnus said with his signature cocky grin. Eos blushed and a slow dance started playing. Courtesy of me possessing the DJ. Man, I should be the God of Romance… wow I just threw up in my mouth.

Anyway, it was fun and romantic until the cops showed up.

They kicked down the door.

"Freeze! This is a raid!" said the one in charge.

"What is this? Some kind of raid?" the DJ said through the mike.

One of the officers spotted Eos.

"There she is!" he yelled.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Pure chaos erupted in the club. Eos hissed and dragged Magnus out of the fire. She threw some knives at the cops and they backed off a little.

"SHE'S ARMED! WE'RE SCREWED!" said a rookie cop.

"Shut up, boy!" said his officer, "We can take her."

Magnus exploded the marble column they were standing behind with his uber sword. Light glistened off Eos teeth while she maniacally smiled. She had a loaded AK-47 in her hands. Everyone froze. There was a click of the safety being released. Most of the cops paled and they ran screaming. The night club returned to normal as if this happened every night. (Which it did, at least when Eos visited.)

Eos smiled foxishly as she showed Magnus the empty ammo clip in the gun.

Magnus smiled.

"I love our dates," he said.

I think I'm being affected by these dates. I have the urge to compliment Exo. Must…resist…happiness.

Cloak was lying on the couch, derping around. Palutena was humming in the kitchen. Cloak decided against his better knowledge to attempt a show of affection with Palutena.

He walked into the kitchen. He was daydreaming, when he bumped into Palutena.

"Oh, hey Cloak," Palutena said looking up from her handiwork, "Will you-"

Cloak's daydream changed to imagining a marriage proposal.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Umm… Ok, I'll show you the ropes," Palutena said leading him over to a boiling pot.

Cloak basically zoned out the whole time Palutena told him how to cook a dish and only nodded where he thought appropriate. Palutena then left to go check her Headbook page and her Chitter account.

Cloak went back to daydreaming.

_I think she likes me! I mean she totally didn't mind at all when at all when I bumped into her. I mean I don' think she doesn't like me. The only people I don't like is those trinity brats and Bolt Boy. I guess I-_

Yeah, that's what he was thinking. It went on like that for a while. I had to take an aspirin for listening too long. Cloak was absorbed in his mental one-sided conversation. He didn't even notice the smoke, fire or alarms. He only came out of his dream when Exo burst in with a fire extinguisher.

Cliffhangerness. Trololololololol.

(warning plot device ahead)

Exo was lazing around his room when I hacked his laptop. What a stupid password. I opened up a program, bent a few dimensions, and contacted Samus Aran's helmet came. She was just looking at her skype app. How coincidental.

Exo looked up from his Ipod touch. He saw the calling screen for skype.

"Hello?" he asked timidly.

Samus' face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Exo!" Samus greeted.

"Robo- I mean hey…" Exo stuttered, "Um… Sam…us? Yeah, Samus."

"Um, yeah. That's my name. What you don't remember me?"

"Actually, I-"

Samus' eyes focused on something in her world.

"Hold that thought."

Her hair moved to suggest that she did a barrel-roll.

"So what are you doing?" the bounty huntress asked.

"Right now I'm fighting a God of Death."

"I thought that was your boss," Samus joked.

"My boss?"

"Yeah, don't you remember how he introduced us? I gotta go now. I hope to see you soon. Bye, Exo! Love-" Smaus' eyes widened at something offscreen. The camera cut to static.

Exo sat dumbfounded for a second. Then he mumbled.

"I bet you head something to do with this?" he mumbled to no one, though I think he directed it at me.

Exo sniffed the air and felt the floor. His eyes widened. He ran out of the room swearing.

He grabbed a golden fire extinguisher and blasted the burning stove with it. The fire was put out and he slapped Cloak.

"Dude! How do you just sit there and let a pot burn!" he asked Poseidon's angel.

"I-I was… distracted, bro."

"Right, well good thing Palutena is too obsessed with the internet to notice. Just be a lot more careful next time. Please."

"Sure, dude."

The other angels returned from their dates after teary good-byes. I suspect Eos cried blood. I'm done writing. Exo can write his feelings down now.

That, little-. Nevermind. Anyway, I don't want to write down my feelings about meeting Samus. That's it. I'm done writing. Goodbye.

_Done. I am going to continue the log and decide if it is canon or not. I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR STORIES OR SUBMIT IDEAS FOR MY NEW STORY! REVIWERS COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME! Thanks. Keep Readin'!_


End file.
